Gebruiker:Bergsmit/archief WikiTree
1.526x Descendant of Charlemagne CHARLEMAGNE Patricius Romanorum is an ancestor of the 32th generation: 6 lineages of the 33th generation: 20 lineages of the 34th generation: 93 lineages of the 35th generation:256 lineages of the 36th generation:341 lineages of the 37th generation:346 lineages of the 38th generation:243 lineages of the 39th generation:149 lineages of the 40th generation: 62 lineages of the 41st generation: 8 lineages of the 42nd generation: 2 lineage Total: 1.526 lineages Info co-manager Nederlands Portaal on WikiTree Intro I had my first experience with a wiki-based global collaboration genealogy site at WeRelate.org (about 2 million profiles). I was one of the top 5 mergers, removing duplicates. I also have experience with a similar site, Familypedia (about 100,000 profiles, much smaller). I learned the wiki-techniques to display genealogies and also became one of the top 10 users. The quality of the managers is very high and the profiles are managed very well. Specifically, the Charlemagne Projects have excellent information and are very well documented. In recent years I was an active administrator of the multilingual Rodovid wiki-genealogy site (about 500,000 profiles) in Dutch and German, and a co-administrator in the English location and general (engine) location. Now I am an inactive administrator. Until August 15th, 2013 I was a curator on Geni.com, a very big site with more than 72,000,000 profiles in the World Tree. I was the number one productive curator in my last 3 months, with 28,000 edits in one month (merges, updates, tree building, documentation, project support, help to users). Many users were grateful to me for the help I gave them as curator and user-helper. For a long time I did not maintain my own database, because I worked for Geni, helping their users and improving the Worldtree an average 12 hours each day, 7 days a week. In August 2013 I did 4,396 merges, 8,863 updates, 4,664 tree buildings, 6,693 documentation updates, 508 project edits and a lot more different edits on Geni. Now I help WikiTree, because I like the way WikiTree works, so I divide my time on maintenance of my own database, working with WikiTree, and helping the other WikiTree users. TERUGBLIK EEN HEFTIG 2013 3/15/2013 at 11:31 AM Donderdagnacht had ik een licht hartinfarct. Ik herkende dat niet. Gisternacht had ik een iets zwaarder hartinfarct. Mijn vrouw Rita ondernam direct actie. Daarom lig ik nu in het Flevo ziekenhuis op de afdeling Intensive Care Hartbewaking. De lichte infarcten volgen elkaar in een golfbeweging. De eerste 24 uur zijn belangrijk. De 24 uur daarna moeten de infarcten verdwijnen. Ik mag met mijn notebook op het ziekenhuis-internet als ik mij daartoe in staat voel. Daarom even dit bericht. Als alles goed gaat ga ik zondag naar de gewone verpleegafdeling. 3/16/2013 at 9:10 AM Ik overleefde de eerste 24 uur dus nu is het directe levensgevaar voor 99% verdwenen. Maandag wordt ik gekatheteriseerd om de schade in de hartaders te bepalen. Ik ben erg moe en ben daardoor minimaal op internet actief, maar ik lees het wel regelmatig. 3/17/2013 at 12:17 AM Wederom goed nieuws: binnen de tweede 24 uur is vastgesteld, dat de infarcten zijn opgehouden en dat het hart niet substantieel slecht functioneert. We zijn precies op tijd in het ziekenhuis gekomen en hebben gelukkig de juiste medwerkers gehad. De kans is groot dat er geen lidtekens zijn. Voorlopig is de katheterisering geannuleerd en wordt er maandag direct doorgegaan met fitness test, echo en hartfilmpjes. Ik mag weer alles! Ik mag de afdeling niet af, maar wel naar de restaurantruimte 3/18/2013 at 7:11 AM Gisteren had ik een goede dag. Ik werd verplaatst van mijn rustige 1-persoonskamer op de intensive care naar een 4 -persoonskamer op de hartverplegings-afdeling. 's middags prettig doorgebracht met mijn kleinkinderen, zoon en schoondochter en natuurlijk met mijn steun door dik en dun, Rita. Ik was wel zo moe dat ik om 21.00 uur al sliep. Ik had een slechte nacht. Na 4 uur slapen schrok ik voor de eerste keer wakker door het luid afgaan van de mobiele telefoon of het tablet van mijn overbuurman. Dat herhaalde zich om circa 4 uur en 6 uur. Doordat mijn naastliggende buurman een chronische hoest heeft en de overbuurman 's nachts aan een slang ligt, waardoor het lijkt of hij voortdurend water roggelt, is het een kakofonie, die het moeilijk maakt weer in te slapen. Helaas ben ik daardoor nu wederom moe wakker geworden. Jammer, want ik had uitgerust willen zijn voor de cardio-fitheids-testen. 3/18/2013 at 2:08 PM Ik heb me even kwaad gemaakt en meteen weer last. De cardio fit test is gecancelled en morgen alsnog katheterisatie 3/19/2013 at 4:30 PM Vandaag was het katheterisatie onderzoek. Er zijn geen lidtekens en geen totale verstoppingen gevonden. Dat lijkt goed nieuws, maar dat is het niet. Gevonden is dat op veel te veel plaatsen de bloeddoorvoer in de aders verdund is door verkalking. Dat kan niet opgelost worden door vele malen dotteren, maar alleen door enkele grote omleidingen. De staf van dit ziekenhuis overlegt nu met het Academisch Medisch Centrum Amsterdam of ze dat in een open hart operatie willen doen. Dan moet ik naar Amsterdam worden getransporteerd. 3/20/2013 at 6:53 AM Tot nu toe bagatelliseerde ik het een en ander, maar nu begint ook tot mij door te dringen dat ik een zware operatie tegemoet ga, waarbij de hele borstkast doorgezaagd wordt . Ik heb het er eigenlijk nu pas moeilijk mee. 3/20/2013 at 8:00 PM ik heb er alle vertrouwen in. In het AMC doen ze 24 uur per dag, 7 dagen in de week in diverse ploegendiensten deze operatie, die gemiddeld 4 uur duurt. Even de borskas 25cm doorzagen tussen de 3 ribben, ader uit een been of elders uit de borst halen, borstkasdelen wegbuigen zodat ze bij het hart kunnen, de long- en hartmachine aansluiten, het hart stil zetten, de ader(s) verbinden van voor de vernauwingen tot erachter, het hart weer op gang brengen, de borstkas delen weer tegen elkaar aandrukken en omwikkelen met ijzerdraad, long-hartmachine afzetten, de boel dichtnaaien. Hoewel 3 van de 100 patienten het niet overleven, behoef je daar niet bang voor te zijn, dat zijn patienten die toch al meer dood dan levend werden binnengebracht en die direct met de grootste spoed werden behandeld. Ik moet met vele andere niet urgente gevallen wachten op een afspraak tussen de spoedgevallen door en dat kan weken duren. 3/22/2013 at 10:29 AM Als iets te mooi lijkt om waar te zijn, dan is het niet waar! Gisteren om 8.00 uur stond er plotseling een groepje genees- en verpleegkundigen aan mijn bed met de mededeling dat ik binnen een half uur gereed moest zijn voor transport naar het Tergooi ziekenhuis in Blaricum omdat ik daar gedotterd zou worden. Dat klonk te mooi om waar te zijn, geen opengezaagde borstkas, maar opgeblazen bolletjes en veertjes in de aders. In het Tergooi bleek de werkelijkheid inderdaad anders. Men had nadere informatie nodig over de linker hartader en de mate van vernauwing, plus de hoeveelheid en snelheid van de bloeddoorvoer. Eigenlijk een nadere specificering en uitbreiding van het eerste katheterisatie-onderzoek. Het eerste onderzoek was met een 2mm katheter en dit met een 5mm katheter, waardoor je het inbrengen wat meer voelt, maar voor de rest niet. Ik ben dus nog steeds in afwachting van de omleidingsoperatie. 3/22/2013 at 1:27 PM Ik ben weer terug in Almere. De 3 ziekenhuizen werken samen met ieder hun eigen specialiteit, Almere doet alleen katheterisaties, Tergooi ook dotteren, AMC ook openhart operaties, omleidingen. Alle 3 doen intake, hartbewaking, intensive care, revalidatie. Reizen en wachten is verschrikkelijk. Gisteren om 8.30 uur weg en pas om 15.00 uur geholpen, 16.00 uur klaar en tot 20.30 uur moeten wachten op vervoer terug! 3/27/2013 at 6:41 PM Ik ben voorbereid op opname in het AMC Amsterdam: dag 1 is instructie en testdag; dag 2 is operatiedag, gevolgd door 24 uur bedplicht vlak liggen dag 3 is voorzichtig het bed uit en zorgen dat je alles gelijkmatig links en rechts ondersteunt, anders gaan de 2 door ijzerdraad verbonden helften van de doorgezaagde borstkas schuiven, dag 4 is transport terug naar Flevo ziekenhuis 4/2/2013 at 11:57 AM Morgen transport naar het AMC. Overmorgen wordt ik geopereerd. a.s. Maandag terug in het Almeerse Flevo ziekenhuis om te herstellen. 4/2/2013 at 1:20 PM Ik voel mij redelijk en ook tamelijk vrolijk. Merkwaardig is dat ik mij ook niet ziek voel of gevoeld heb. Eigenlijk heb ik een heel gezond hart, met een onbetekenende rithme stoornis en een verdikte hartspier die verder geen kwaad kan. Het probleem zit hem in de 2 aders die vernauwd zijn, die het infarct veroorzaakten en gevaar van herhaling opleveren, dat nu wordt voorkomen mede door bloedverdunners. Eigenlijk ga ik redelijk gezond de operatiekamer in. Ik beschouw de omleidingen eigenlijk als preventief, maar wel noodzakelijk. 4/10/2013 at 1:39 AM 4 april kreeg ik 3 bypasses. De operatie was succevol echter met wat nare bijwerkingen: hoge en lage hartvibraties, telaag zuurstofgehalte en ademgebrek, te laag PH gehalte en te laag kaliumgehalte. Daardoor slaap ik zeer slecht of niet ondanks een 8 uur durende nachtelijke bloedtransfusie van ruim 5 liter. Normaal is het 1 nacht intensive care, 1 nacht medium care, 3 nachten standard care en dan 3 nachten in het ziekenhuis van oorsprong. Bij mij was het 2 nachten intensive care, 2 nachten medium care en 1 nacht standaard care. Ik ben nu weer terug in het Flevoziekenhuis, waar nog hard aan het herstel gewerkt moet worden. 4/12/2013 at 3:45 PM ik ben nog steeds niet geheel de oude, dat kan nog 3 maanden duren. De minst geringste inspanning vreet al mijn geringe energie op. Enerzijds voel ik mijn krachten wel terugkeren, anderzijds kan ik er geen gebruik van maken door zuurstofgebrek en een beperkte longinhoud. Dat geldt zowel voor lopen als voor geestelijke inspanning en computeren. 4/18/2013 at 9:54 PM IK BEN WEER THUIS, vermagerd, verzwakt, energietekort, slaaptekort en met een terugval ten opzichte van het ziekenhuis. De revalidatie gaat circa een half jaar duren. Internetten valt mij erg zwaar momenteel. 9/1/2013 at 11:48 PM Inmiddels is de lichamelijke gezondheid zoveel beter dat de fysiotherapie jl vrijdag is afgerond en vanaf maandag a.s. ga meedoen aan sporten (basketball,volleybal en korfbal), ontspanning en fitnesstraining in de Heart Beat ex-hartpatiënten-vereniging. De geestelijke gezondheid is nog geen 100%, nog steeds veel last van post-surgery narcose-dementie (vergeetachtigheid, concentratiezwakte en chaotisch werken). Maar ja, de revalidatie zou 6 tot 24 maanden duren en het probleem van (ex)hartpatiënten schijnt te zijn dat ze allemaal denken dat bij hen sneller gaat ! 6 maanden is het pas op 4 oktober......... 9/3/2013 at 7:26 PM Wat ben ik mijzelf gisteren tegengekomen! Fysiofitness is een zacht eitje vergeleken bij de training die je krijgt van een bewegingsagoog. Met mijn benen had ik tot nu toe alleen nog maar gewandeld. Gisteravond moest ik meteen looppas en huppelen en vervolgens met gelijktijdige armbewegingen, tussentijds bukken en springen, rekoefeningen, buikspieren, quadriceps, hamstrings, triceps, biceps, latissimus dorsi, borsspieren, alles moest het ontgelden. Na een half uur mochten we (groepje van 10) even pauzeren en waterdrinken. Daarna basketballen. Daar had ik het volste vertrouwen in tenslotte heb ik 56 jaar geleden op hoog jeugdniveau basketball gespeeld. Helaas pindakaas, ik speelde, wat zeg ik, ik kneuterde als iemand die nog nooit een bal heeft vastgepakt. Man to man verdedigen kon ik niet want ik kon nog nauwelijks lopen, zone verdedigen kon ik ook niet, want 1 schijnbeweging of versnelling van de andere kant en ik was verloren, de bal werpen mijn armen wilden niet wat mijn hoofd dacht. Scoren? De afwijking in mijn richting was te groot. Vals spelen als de scheidsrechter iets niet kon zien. Ja, dat ging nog wel, biggen, afhouden, op een voet gaan staan, maar profijt had ik er niet van. Vandaag pluk ik de wrange ruchten, overal spierpijn, zitten? pijn in de quadriceps, opstaan? pijn in de hamstrings, eten? pijn in de biceps en triceps, lopen? pijn in de rug, heupen en buikomgeving. Kortom ik heb nog een lange weg te gaan. Ik was er op proef omdat ik wel eens wilde zien of ik er wat aan zou hebben. Ik ben meteen verkocht, dit was precies wat ik nodig heb. Op naar het verdere herstel! Source First hand family knowledge Acknowledgments Thank you to Fred Bergman for creating WikiTree profile Bergman-219 through the import of export-Forest.ged on Aug 24, 2013. Click to the Changes page for the details of edits by Fred and others.